Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 16
|episode_no = 16 |upload_date = June 4, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXkl3AhExKg |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:04}} Summary The group is searching for a Mineshaft, and McJones is ignoring iron. A bat scares PBG, who is in a cave. PBG nearly walks into lava which isn't glowing, but spots it before doing so. The bat flies into the lava. Barry goes to meet up with PBG to explore the cave with him. Exploring the cave, Barry spots some wood above PBG, which the two find is a Mineshaft. McJones tells the two to wait for him. PBG heads back to lead him back to the Mineshaft. McJones gives PBG and Barry an invisibility potion, which they plan to use in the mineshaft. McJones explains that for the potions to be effective, they can't hold anything, or wear their armor. PBG suggests that instead they wear their armor, as it seems like the safer option, but McJones wants to use the invisibility potions. McJones takes an invisibility potion and takes off his armor, so Barry and PBG can't see him. McJones holds a bow so that the others can see him. McJones then tells the group that even bumping into an enemy will make them react to you, which makes PBG want to wear his armor even more. For the sake of funsies, PBG and Barry take the invisibility potions, and the group enters the mineshaft. Barry holds some boots so that the others can see him, and he points out that there are little particles coming off of themselves that they can see. PBG and Barry go towards a skeleton, which scares PBG by looking straight at him. McJones finds a chest with iron, but no watermelon seeds. McJones leaves a torch trail where he goes, and PBG is trying to pass the skeleton without alerting it of his presence. PBG passes it, but then spots a second skeleton, and retreats. PBG passes the skeleton, and tries to find McJones and Barry. McJones decides that using the invisibility potions wasn't the brightest idea, as he stands next to a Creeper, and PBG agrees. McJones decides that they should regroup, and PBG attempts to hide, but only gets trapped with a skeleton. McJones tells PBG to put his armor back on using shift and click and to kill the skeleton. PBG kills the skeleton, and Barry logs back in, and finds a zombie which attacks him. Barry kills the zombie, and it drops a potato. McJones decides that they should put their armor back on, and the group does so. Barry finds a cave spider, and the group kills it. PBG decides that they should head away from the cave spiders, but McJones wants to go towards them. The group finds a chest, but it's the same chest he found before. PBG finds another chest, but there's nothing of use in it. McJones' phone rings, and PBG likes his ringtone. McJones takes the phonecall, and PBG sings that he should get off the phone. PBG finds a treasure chest with an Infinity book, then he spots another chest with two diamonds. Quotes